AG060
}} Delcatty Got Your Tongue (Japanese: エネコとエネコロロ！伝説のコーディネーター登場！！ and ! Enter the Legendary Pokémon Coordinator!!) is the 60th episode of the , and the 334th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on January 22, 2004 and in the United States on December 4, 2004. Blurb The kids are on their way to Verdanturf Town when they are waylaid by another Team Rocket scheme. May and friends successfully fight them off, but during the battle Skitty is blasted by Torkoal's smoke, losing its voice. May brings Skitty to the nearby Pokémon clinic in Foothill Town. They meet Dr. Abby, who uses massage to help Skitty get its voice back. Abby was once a Pokémon Coordinator, even winning the Grand Festival. But she retired after her pride got her into a Pokémon battle where her Skitty was seriously injured. A doctor from a Pokémon clinic helped Abby and taught her how to treat Pokémon. After receiving a Moon Stone to evolve her Skitty into Delcatty, she decided to become a full-time doctor. Team Rocket arrives in disguise asking Dr. Abby to treat Meowth. While being massaged by Abby, Meowth talks out loud, revealing his identity. Team Rocket steals May's Skitty and Abby's Delcatty. Team Rocket attempts to escape in their balloon, but Delcatty escapes and destroys the balloon. Delcatty shows off some impressive moves, teaching Skitty the move Blizzard in the process. The two cat-like Pokémon team up to take out Team Rocket. Plot On their way to Verdanturf Town, and encounter some construction in the middle of the road. One of the workers kindly points them towards a detour, but when they start to follow it, they fall into a cleverly disguised pitfall trap. Leaping to the edge of the pit, the construction workers reveal themselves as , and try to grab with a fishing pole. However James pulls a little too hard, and winds up catching not only Pikachu, but Ash and his friend as well! Free from the pit, Ash calls out who begins to battle with and . Trying to help out, orders her to attack, but fails when Seviper s it away, causing it to fall into a plume of Torkoal's smoke. Leaping to the rescue, calls out , who blows Team Rocket away with a powerful attack. Rushing over to her injured Skitty, May realizes that it has lost its voice. Brock suggests they go find a Pokémon Center so after a brief glance at Max's map, they begin to walk towards the nearest city, Foothill Town. Upon arriving, they discover that Foothill Town lacks a Pokémon Center, so May is forced to take Skitty to the next best thing, a Pokémon clinic. At the clinic they meet Dr. Abby, a who specializes in alternative medicine for Pokémon. A quick massage treatment brings Skitty back to its playful self, much to May's relief. Dr. Abby says that she is especially good at treating Skitty since she used to own one herself. Hearing this, May realizes that she is none other than the Legendary Pokémon Coordinator Abby, who won an upstart victory at the Hoenn Grand Festival and earned the Ribbon Cup using her Skitty. Dr. Abby tells May, that after becoming a Top Coordinator, she went on a journey with Skitty. However, after Skitty was seriously injured in a Pokémon battle, she took it to a Pokémon clinic for treatment. Impressed with skill of Dr. Moss, the doctor who had helped her, she decided to stay and learn how to treat herself, and was eventually able to become a skilled doctor in her own right. As a reward for her efforts, right before she left to found her own clinic, the Dr. Moss gave her a Moon Stone, which she used to turn her Skitty, nicknamed "Johnny," into a . At May's request she invites everybody into her backyard so they can meet Johnny. A short distance away, Team Rocket spies on the "twerps" as they meet Johnny. suggests that they steal both May's Skitty and Johnny and present them to as a gift, since they'd be a complete evolution set. James says that a complete evolution set would be better, but agrees to help out after Meowth reminds them that there aren't any Eevee nearby. Back in the clinic, Dr. Abby teaches May's Skitty how to juggle using its attack to hit balls with its tail. After a bit of practice, May finds that Skitty can juggle up to two balls with her. Suddenly Team Rocket enters in disguise, carrying a heavily bandaged Meowth. They ask Dr. Abby to treat Meowth, and while she's distracted quickly collar both Skitty and Johnny. Their disguise is ruined when Dr. Abby starts to give Meowth a massage, and he accidentally reveals his ability to speak. Fleeing with their stolen Pokémon, Team Rocket begins to fly away in their balloon but are quickly brought back to earth when Johnny blows up their balloon with a . Breaking free from their collars, Skitty and Johnny run back to their Trainers, and begin to battle against Seviper and Cacnea. Easily dodging their attacks, Johnny begins utilizing a variety of elemental moves, such as , Solar Beam, and . When May begins to fight with Skitty, Dr. Abby helps out by showing Skitty how to use Blizzard as well. A double Blizzard attack, combined with a Thunderbolt from Pikachu is enough to send Team Rocket "blasting off again". Later, Ash and his friends get back on the road to Verdanturf. Dr. Abby tells May that she should have no troubles as a Coordinator as long as she believes in herself and her Pokémon. Thanking her for her help, May waves goodbye, and the group resume their travels. Major events * May's Skitty learns . Debuts Humans * Dr. Abby Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Dr. Abby * (fantasy) * Raoul Contesta (flashback) * Mr. Sukizo (flashback) * Nurse Joy (flashback) * Vivian Meridian (voice; flashback) * s (flashback) * s (flashback) * Dr. Moss (flashback) Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Dr. Abby's; Johnny) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Dr. Abby's; Johnny; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) Trivia * This is the last episode to air in Japan before the earliest release of . * The English dub title is based on the phrase "Cat got your tongue?" * When opens her copy of , the page before Dr. Abby's article shows a and , both of them Pokémon owned by May, and with on the next page, all of her Pokémon are shown in the magazine. Errors * In the flashback, when Dr. Abby's Skitty, Johnny, falls and lands at the bottom of the hillside, it only has two baubles on the end of its tail. * When James inquires about a set of and its evolutions, asks, "Do you see any Eevees around?" as opposed to the correct, "Do you see any Eevee around?" * When begins their , and are right behind them. However, in the next scene, they are missing and are not seen again until the hot-air balloon lifts off. AG060 Error.png|The Skitty error Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which of these evolves into ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=המרפאה האגדית |it= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=Delcatty ने बचाई जान }} 060 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Heilendes Händchen es:EP336 fr:AG060 it:AG060 ja:AG編第60話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第60集